Guardian Angel
by Wynter is Coming
Summary: Anna is alone. No matter what she does, she can't get her older siblings, who are both members of the Avengers, attention. Desperate to prove her own worth, she starts to create her own suit. She starts to hide away on her own, except for Mark 42, who is becoming more and more human by the minute. But when a new threat arises, cone Anna take it out on her own?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen... This is technically that Sequel to Beast of Burden... But it can stand it on its own, sense its more focused on Anna in this one.**

Anna looked up as Tony was quietly explaining something to Elsa about her new suit. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" She asked timidly. Elsa looked up. "We are trying to find a way to incorporate my powers into the suit so Mark 42 can register it and use it."

Anna nodded, but Tony shrugged. "We are also adding a a transmitting device and a Global Positioning Device so we can track her." Tony said briskly, not believing Anna understood a word he said.

Anna felt her face fall as they resumed working. She was easily forgotten, seeing as she didn't even grow up a Stark and wasn't even viewed as one until she was brought back almost a year ago, the same time as Elsa.

Anna stood up and walked to the kitchen, where she saw Aldofina and Steve talking quietly. "Hey." Anna said softly, feeling slightly angry as she saw how close they were. "Hey Anna." Steve said, smiling that brilliant smile.

"Tony and Elsa still working on that suit?" Addie asked, tilting her head to the side. Anna felt jealous with EVERYTHING about Juliette's sister. Her perfect green eyes, her straight ginger hair, and her beautiful heart shaped head.

"Yep... I felt unwanted in there." _And in here. _She thought bitterly. "Well, I'm sure everything will get better when the suit is finished." Addie said with another one of her perfect smiles.

"Yeah... We can only hope." Anna said, faking a smile and grabbing a root beer. "Anna, do you want to go see... What was it again Addie?" Steve asked.

"Endless Love, its a chick flick." Addie said. Anna gave Steve a weird look. "A chick flick?" Steve shrugged. "I don't see what the big deal is, some of them have good stories... And it makes for a great date with a woman if you suggest the chick flick, just for her sake."

Anna sighed. "I'm... Going to pass." Steve looked disappointed, but didn't say anything as she left the kitchen to go somewhere, ANYWHERE, else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna down to Tony's lab to say hi to DUM-E and Butterfingers. Olaf was playing under his little cloud. "Anna!" He said happily, hugging her tightly. She smiled as she remembered how Olaf had comforted her when Kristoff had told her he was marrying some one else.

She hugged him back and saw a piece of paper on the table next to her. She noticed it was one of the first plans for Mark 42, but for a girl. "Mark 42, what is this?" She asked.

The suit came to life and stepped down. He did a quick scan and relayed the information. "It's the layouts for a suit Tony once was going to make for Evie... But..." Anna nodded, she didn't want to rehash out the drama's of the past.

"Could these plans be... changed?" She asked. The suit paused. "yes, but it would take time to change a suit made for some one who shifted forms often to one that doesn't." Anna looked at the plans again. "No it won't."

Mark 42 didn't say anything as she took the plans, and some pieces of scraps and went to her room.

He stood there for a while, watching Olaf, DUM-E, and Butterfingers play in the corner, making sure they don't break anything. He sighed, or at least thought he sighed, and went back to his place on the wall, all he ever wanted was to be human... But how can a robot become a human?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Frozen or the Avengers**

Anna sat down, smiling as Eva sped to her side, using it boosters to fly onto her desk as she looked over the plans for the suit. "Careful Eva!" She gasped, placing her hands on the papers as they tried to fly away.

Eva made some clicking sounds, which Anna knew was an apology. "It's okay, just don't do it again... er... At least not with a whole bunch of papers on the desk." She sputtered, hating her clumsy self. Whether its walking or her speech, she always screwed it up.

Eva spun her head around, than bobbed it up and down, agreeing with Anna completely. Anna chuckled and turned on her computer, which was a Dell so Tony didn't have first hand info on what she did.

Anna scanned over the plans once more and smiled. She had just enough scraps to start the helmet! She grabbed a piece of metal and went over to a corner of her room. She brought up a wall panel and placed in the key code to a secret room that Tony forgot about.

Anna smirked as she looked over her very, private workshop, placing the piece of metal down, she got down to work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_~4 days later~_

Tony stared at the finished product of Elsa's suit. The black pant job with the light blue Arc Reactor tech glowed on the outer edges of the hip area going up into the chest.

Elsa beamed as she stared at the suit. "This is awesome!" She laughed, clapping her hands together. Juliette rolled her eyes as she played with Nathanial on the floor. The little toddler beam toothy at his father.

"Play with your brother Evie." Juliette said to her daughter who had just walked in. Evie widened her eyes, but nodded as she picked her baby brother up and tossed him in the air, and catching him with ease. Juliette cringed and looked at the suit. "Nice!" She chuckled.

Steve looked around. "Where is Anna?" Addie creased her brow. "I don't know... In fact, I haven't seen her for days."

Everyone in the room paused, trying to remember when they had last seen Anna, but no one could remember it being past four days ago.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna paused as she carefully placed the helmet on a table, marveling its craftsmanship. "Perfect!"

"Anna, the Avengers are looking for you." Mark 42 chimed over the speakers. 'Oh crud, thanks Mark!" She said, running out of the room, making sure that Eva made it out, and sealed the room as Steve walked in.

Steve raised his brow as she was now sprawled out on the floor, for she had tripped coming to and trying to get to her bed. "Are you alright?" He asked, coming over to her side and helping her up. She puffed her cheek out and nodded.

"Why have you been cooping yourself up here?" He asked. Anna blushed. "I didn't feel well and wanted to just rest." Steve frowned. "Then why were you on the floor?" _Busted!_ Anna thought. "I... fell off of the bed!' Sh exclaimed, nodded as she did so.

"Oh.. well... be more careful next time, and come down for dinner in an hour." He said softly, kidding her cheek, and leaving.

Anna giggled after he left and spun in a circle, to happy for words.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark 42 watched as Steve had kissed Anna's cheek, another human emotion went through him as he pondered on the scene. Jealousy.

_Why do I feel this way? I am a machine, she is human.. it would never work. _He said, reasoning it out in his head. But his feelings didn't change.

Mark 42, desperate to get his mind off of Anna, went through J.A.R.V.I.S.'s old files. He scanned them quickly and paused when he saw a suit file. He transferred himself into the suit in question and powered it up.

The suit was reflective, almost invisible. He walked over to a mirror and gazed at himself. He brought up a picture off of the internet and programmed the suit to look exactly like the picture.

He looked back up and was now gazing at a tall man with wavy black hair, dark tan skin, and Carmel eyes. _This will help me win Anna's heart!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: For everyone who is weirded out about Mark 42... Oh well...**

Anna fidgeted anxiously as they team ate quietly, the silence was starting to make her uncomfortable. "Can I be excused? I need some air.' She muttered, but was only greeted by a few nods and mutters of acceptance.

Anna dashed out of the tower and took in some deep gulps of air. _That was so freaky! _She thought, holding her arms close to her body. She was looking at the dull ground when she heard a car honking loudly.

She looked up and saw a cobalt blue Pagani Huayra parked right in front of her. She blinked when she saw a very, handsome, looking young man, about her age, 25-27 with wavy black hair and dark tan skin and Carmel brown eyes that looked they looked like they were smoldering.

"Everything alright Miss?" he asked, an easy-going smirk played on his lips. _Those are very nice lips... _Anna shook her head, trying to clear her head of said thoughts.

"No, I'm fine." Anna said quickly, smiling sweetly as she did. "You sure? Pretty thing like you shouldn't be alone in the big city." He chuckled, quirking an eyebrow up for a second before letting down again.

Anna raised her own brow in questioning. "Wow... Someone's desperate!" The man full out laughed. "Maybe, but only for you." He said. Anna laughed, feeling free as she did so. "What did you have in mind?" She asked.

"Sweetheart, I'm like the wind," he chuckled. "Winds don't have plans." Anna felt her lips curl up in a smile. "Winds don't have brains either... Or another little asset that men normally have."

The man laughed again. "You are a witty one!" Anna shrugged. The man rubbed his clean chin. "If you had something in mind... I'm game."

Anna rolled her eyes. "You're game for anything that involves you getting in my pants." The Man shook his head, giving her a pained face. "You wound me Sweetheart."

Anna crossed her arms over her chest. "My name's Andrew." The man, Andrew, said. "Anna." She muttered. Andrew smiled and nodded to her. "I'll win this war Anna, mark my words." And drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark 42 looked at himself in the mirror as he drove away from Anna. _Stage one is complete, on to stage two. _He thought triumphantly. Pulling around to an alley way and opening the secret garage into the tower.

He carefully put Tony's car back and put the suit away while returning to his original suit. Anna walked in and sat down, looking flushed.

"Whats wrong?" Mark 42 asked, secretly happy that she looked so pleased. "This guy was trying to pick me up when I went outside." She chuckled. "Oh? Have you told Sir?" Anna shook her head. "No need, it was harmless."

Mark 42 was enjoying to small game he had created, the one that Anna didn't even know she was playing. "Harmless or not, you should tell Sir, or Steve." Mark 42 hated saying Steve's name, especially when Anna's face lit up when he said it.

"Maybe I should.." She mused. "But not now, later." She said, sounding so sure of herself as she ran to her room to resume working on her secret. The same one that Mark 42 would keep to himself for the rest of his life, because it was what Anna wanted.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen. HANS IS HERE!  
**

For almost three weeks, Anna had been hard at work on her suit, secretly borrowing form Tony to create the suit.

Finally, the suit was done enough that Anna could see if it would even work. "Hey, Mark 42!" Anna called, skipping about in her lab like a little school girl. The comm system pinged. "What is it Miss Anna?" Mark 42 asked.

She couldn't contain her excited smile. "Guess what I get to do today." She giggled. "What..?" He said warily. 'I get to try the suit out today!" She laughed, jumping up and down.

"Wha... What!" He gasped, he immediately went through Tony's beta test sequences and decided he didn't want her going through this herself. "I should get Sir, you cold get hurt!" Mark 42 exclaimed, trying to calm down.

"Oh I'll be fine!" Anna said, waving her hand, ending the conversation before it even began. "Okay, Eva, turn on the camera so we can document the first test." Anna ordered.

Eva did as she was told and pointed the camera at Anna as she entered the suit. "Okay," Anna started, her voice was more computer sounding than before. "Time to test the bad baby out!"

Anna was careful to make sure she didn't go over 5%. She carefully went up in the air. "Be careful Anna!" Mark 42 exclaimed as she almost hit a wall. 'Oh hush Mark, you're wreaking my concentration!" She grumbled, her brow furrowing.

"You're nearing the ceiling!" Mark 42 said as calmly as he could. "I noticed." Anna said while rolling her eyes.

"Okay, not to bad!" Anna said, bringing up a command pad in the helmet and opened a panel in the wall, leading outside. "Anna, I order you not to go outside!" Mark 42 said. :If you do, I'm going to get Tony!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "Empty promises, why do you care so much anyway?" Anna snapped, starting to get annoyed. "I am programmed to protect anyone with Stark blood in their system." Mark 42 said.

"Well calm down will yah? I more likely to get hurt if you wreak my concentration." She scolded, shutting him up. She thrust forward and sped out to panel, closing it as she sped into the deep blue sky.

The wind whistled all around her as she went faster and faster. "Miss Anna..." Mark 42 started. "Shh." Anna said, cutting him off. Mark 42 grumbled to himself.

Anna bit her lip and went faster. Mark 42 noticed that the suit was ripping apart. "Miss Anna..." Anna glared at the spikes indicating Mark 42's voice. "Hush!" She sighed. "Anna..."

"No!" Anna snapped. 'THE SUIT IS GETTING DESTROYED IN THE FAST WINDS!" Mark 42 yelled, finally getting Anna's attention. "Oh!" She gasped when the warning lights came on.

She quickly made an emergency landing in a secluded part on the edge of New York City. "That was close." Anna muttered to herself. 'To close." Mark 42 mumbled back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Anna got back to the Tower, she had to find a way to sneak her suit back up to her lab. "Mark 42..." Mark 42 huffed. "Why should I help you when you wouldn't even listen to me?" He asked

"Because you're my best friend?" Anna offered. Mark 42 broke down and brought her suit up to her lab. Now she needed to evade the Avengers.

In which she failed to do.

Evie was sitting on the ground with Nathanial, her new wings folded neatly against her back. "Hey." Evie offered, her smile was formal, no trace of warmth, only kindness stood in her eyes.

"What happened to you Evie?" Anna asked.

Ever sense Evie had been captured by the Mandarin and was put under experiments and mind control, Evie had become a more quiet and gentle with people.

"You know what happened Aunt Anna." Evie whispered, but Anna didn't. "How can I when you refuse to let any of us in?" Evie shrugged. "I guess I'm my fathers daughter." She said simply. Anna shook her head.

"You have secrets as well Aunt Anna, don't lecture me on secrets." Evie said, a mischievous glint entered her eyes. _She knows! _Anna thought. _Of course I know, my telepathic ability has amplified, not decrees._ Evie said, rolling her eyes.

"You won't say anything?" Anna asked. "No, but don't bug me on my secrets." Evie said, looking serious. Anna nodded and went to the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans Hammer, the youngest brother to Justin Hammer, walked into the office of Pepper Potts.

Pepper was still the CEO of Stark Industries, but was now an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

"May I help.." She trailed off as she thought Justin Hammer had walked through the door. "Out!" She ordered. Hans lifted his hands up in surrender. 'Whoa!" He said nervously. "Peace Miss Potts!"

Pepper narrowed his eyes. "Wat are you doing here Hammer?" Hans blinked then smiled sheepishly. "Oh, you think I'm Justin."

Pepper blinked. "You're not?" He shook his head. "I'm his younger brother, Hans Hammer."

Pepper stood up and offered her hand. "I'm sorry, but what ARE you doing here?" Hans smiled and shook her hand. "I was wondering if you would offer me a job here. I want to try and patch things up with the Hammer family and the Stark family."

Pepper pursed her lips. "I'll... See what I can do." Hans smirked. "That's all I can ask for."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen. And by the way.. If you could review my stories, that would just make my day! **

Pepper walked into the tower to talk to Tony. Anna bumped into her instead. "Oh, hello Anna." Pepper said sweetly. "Hey Pepper." Anna muttered. "Where is Tony?" Pepper asked. "Out test flying the Iron Freeze suit with Elsa."

Pepper nodded. "Would you tell him Hans Hammer, the youngest brother to Justin Hammer, has asked to work for Stark Ind.?" Anna nodded and watched as Pepper turned to leave.

_Hans Hammer? _She thought as she went back to her room. She grabbed her laptop and went into the SHIELD server, looking up Hans Hammer under Tony's name.

**Hans Conner Hammer**

**Age: 29**

**Bio: Is the youngest of three brothers, the oldest being Justin Hammer. He has a good record at school and has been in very little trouble.**

**Has had three car accidents and one wife, now divorced. Has one child, a son named Daniel Joshua Hammer who was the product of the marrage before the divorce.**

**Is unemployed and living in an apartment in upstate New York City. **

Anna rubbed the back of her neck as she read on. She looked up as she heard voices outside her room. She closed out the browser and watched as the door opened.

Evie popped her head on. "Hey, wanna play a game of WII Tennis?" She asked. Anna considered. "Why should I?" She asked.

Evie smirked, it shocked Anna to see her smile at all. "Because you love your niece and want to spend time with her." Evie said, her eyes bright. Anna smiled and nodded.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans was at home, watching the news when his son came in. "Daddy, who is this?" Daniel asked. Hans looked at the picture of his brother, Justin, and him in the Caribbeans. "That's Uncle Justin." Hans said softly, pulling his son unto his lap.

"What happened to him?" Daniel asked. "A very bad man made him go to jail." Hans said, pursing his lips. "Why?" Hans paused. 'Because he was jealous of his genius."

Daniel crinkled up his face. "he is mean isn't he?" Hans nodded looking at the TV, a picture of Tony made Hans glare. "Very mean, Danial, very mean indeed."

**A/N: I'm sorry for the short chapter..It'll get longer!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I don't own the Avenger or Frozen... REVIEW PLEASE!**

"Ha! I won!" Anna laughed as she flicked her WII remote and Evie missed. "Dang it!" Evie chuckled. "Another round?" Anna paused. "Uhm..." She glanced at the clock. "I guess so." Evie tilted her head to the side, but after she lost the ability to shift, she looked overly human doing it. "Oh, I forgot..." She said slowly.

Anna looked at her niece. "I can play one more game." She said, leaving no room for argument. Evie smiled. "Thanks." Anna nodded and swung the WII remote while Evie wasn't looking.

They actually played for hours, right up to midnight. "Anna, Evie, it's late." Clint pointed out. Clint had gotten more brotherly to Evie and Anna since the Mandarin.

Evie rolled her gray eyes, Anna noticed that her eyes held a deepness that it didn't hold before. "You just HAVE to be a party pooper." Evie complained. "yup, now off to bed you two, I wouldn't want you to get to tired."

Evie turned everything off while Anna put everything away. "Night Aunt Anna." Evie said. _Good luck with your project._

Anna smiled. "Good night Evangeline." _Thank you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Juliette woke to Tony banging around in the bathroom. "Anthony Edward Stark, what the hell are you doing?" She groaned. Tony popped his head out of the doorway. "I'm fixing the toilet, it was making a weird noise."

Juliette creased her brow. "I don't believe you, what are you really doing?" Tony sighed. "I'm fixing the..." Juliette jumped out of bed and made her way towards Tony, who was doing something, clanking stuff around as he did.

She came in and turned the light on, making Tony moan in surprise and slight pain as his eyes readjusted to the light. Juliette widened her eyes as she witnessed the bottle of whiskey in his hands, half of it was gone.

She looked up at her husband, shaking her head in disbelief. 'Tony, what the hell!?" She yelled, causing Tony to wince. "I... I needed..." He stammered, looking like a child caught with his hand stuck in the cookie jar.

Juliette snatched the bottle away from him and held back her tears. "You told me you gave up drinking!" Tony nodded slowly. "I know Julie, I know." He whispered hoarsely.

Juliette rolled her eyes. "Then why are you drinking in the middle of the night?" Tony pursed his lips. "You wouldn't understand." He said, looking annoyed. "Wanna bet?" She snapped.

"I'm going to the workshop." Tony sighed, maneuvering to leave. "And if you must know, it's because of Anna, she's been acting weird." And left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pepper had not heard any word from Tony and decided to just go ahead and hire Hans. "Welcome back." Pepper said sweetly as Hans entered the room. "Hello, good to be back." Hans said with an easy smirk.

"We have a place for you, but it's up to you to decide if you want it." Pepper said in an authoritative voice. "What is it?" Hans asked, sitting down. "A board member, mainly to get coffee and snacks for everyone."

Hans paused to consider. "I'll take it!" He laughed, looking pleased. "I figured you would, it's a job you could easily move up in rank here with that job." She said.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Hans said as he shook her head. _Part one of master plan, complete._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen. Mark 42 gets credit for giving me this idea.**

Elsa wearily sank into her bed, her eyes shut as soon as her head hit the pillow. _Sleep, finally. _She thought as the familiar blackness over came her.

_~*Vision*~_

_Elsa was standing in a gray room filled with fog. Loki was leaning against the wall in a far corner. "Loki. get out of my head." Elsa grumbled, rolling her eyes at her nieces boyfriend._

_It wasn't until Loki came closer that she saw the rips and tears in her armor._

_She widened her eyes in shock. "What..?" She gasped. Loki ran up to her, panting, and looking frantic. "There isn't much time!" Loki panted, looking over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't being watched._

_"What do you mean? Did something happen while..." She trailed off. "Anna?' She asked. Loki looked in her eyes. "Not yet, but it will someday, in the future." Elsa shook her head. 'I don't understand!" She exclaimed._

_Loki jumped when a loud thud sounded nearby, on the other side of the walls. "I have to leave..." He trailed off as he looked at her. "I have to show you, before its to late!" He grabbed her head, Elsa screamed at the agony as the scene changed._

_When she opened her eyes she was in a cemetery, surrounded by grave stones. "what?" She wondered, walking around until she came unto a series of grave stones, she gasped as she read the names._

_**Anthony Edward Stark. Evangeline Charlotte Stark. Thor Odinson. Steven Grant Rogers. Natalia Alianovna Romanova. Clinton Francis Barton. Juliette Annaliese Wynters/Stark. **_

_Elsa backed away and tripped. She noticed another grave, **Alexander James Murphy.**_

_She tried to move away, fear gripped her heart. She felt her back flatten against a rounded, cold, metal surface. She looked up and widened her eyes._

_She was looking right up at a a man in a metal suit, silver glinted in the gray night. "Death is only the beginning." The man said, before pulling out a gun from his leg holster, twirling it around for a moment, and pointing it at her.  
_

~*End Vision*~

Elsa woke up screaming, Tony and Anna were the first to come in. "Elsa, it's okay!" Anna said as everyone came in, Evie was in the background.

"What's wrong?" Tony asked. Elsa looked up at her siblings, then at Bruce. "Anna, I need to talk to you, alone."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen.**

Anna watched as everyone reluctantly left the room. "Anna, please, sit down." Elsa begged quietly, wiping away the tears and sweat. "Okay..." Anna slowly sat down next to Elsa, the bed creaked under her weight.

"I saw Loki," she started. "He was trying to warn me about something in the future." Anna creased her brow. "Wait, why would he just tell you in a dream instead of telling everyone tomorrow?"

Elsa shrugged. "I don't think it was our Loki, but one from the future." Anna blinked "Why would a future Loki be telling you anything?" Elsa shrugged again. "I think it had something to do with the next thing I saw."

Anna tilted her head to the side. "What did you see?" Elsa brought her knees up to her chest. "I saw a cemetery, I walked for a little bit and cam upon some graves," she looked straight into Anna's eyes. "The graves of the Avengers."

Anna felt her heart stop. "What?" She gasped. "I can even name who had a grave if you want!" Elsa said. Anna nodded vigorously. "Tony, Evie, Juliette, Steve, Nat, Clint... And some one named Alexander James."

Anna pondered the names for a moment. "I don't have one... And neither do Bruce, Loki, and you." Elsa nodded. "And as I was trying to her away from the graves, some metal robot, or a guy in a suit, came up from behind and said 'Death is only the beginning' and he brought out a gun to shoot me."

Anna rubbed her chin. "Why would a strangers name be near our families graves?" Elsa shrugged. "And who could this.. Robot be?" Elsa, yet again, shrugged. Anna sighed. "I don't know what to say Elsa, but maybe this is our future, and we need to keep our eyes open."

Elsa looked nervous. "Don't tell anyone, alright?" Anna wanted to object, but nodded solemnly. "Alright." Anna got up to leave, she closed the door behind her. "Alexander James... I like that name."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna walked back to her lab, Evie was already there. "How..?!" Evie giggled. "I can read your mind Aunt Anna, even when I don't want to."

Anna sighed. "Oh, that's right." Evie lifted up a piece of hardware. "I snuck this out of my dad's workshop for you, I was only here to deliver it." Anna thanked Evie and went to work.

Evie paused at the door. "I didn't want to over hear.. but Elsa..." Anna looked at Evie nervously. "Are you afraid?" Evie shook her head. "No, if it's meant to be, then let it be so... Oh, and Steve was looking for you yesterday." Evie smirked as she left.

Anna blinked and left the lab to find Steve. "Miss Anna, why are you leaving the project?" Mark 42 asked. "Because Steve wants to talk to me." Anna said as she started her search.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I don't own Frozen or the Avengers.**

Mark 42 watched as Anna searched for Steve. Anger pulsed through his wires. _What's so special about Steve?! _He thought, transferring himself over to the suit.

He made him look like Andrew and walked outside. _"Mark 42, can you do a internet scan on Hans Hammer?" _Mark 42 blinked at Tony's voice. 'Uhm... Sure." He did the scan and sent it to Tony's computer.

_"Thanks big guy!"_Tony said, then signed off.

Mark 42 shook his head and continued to walk, he enjoyed being human, it gave him a new perspective on life. "Andrew?" He turned and saw Anna. "Hey!" He laughed nervously.

"What.. are you stalking me?' She frowned at him. "No! I'm just walking!" He suddenly felt nervous. "Then why are you in this part of town?" Andrew looked down at Anna. "I live in this part of town."

"Oh." She looked sheepish. "Uhm... Wanna get something to eat?' She blinked in surprise. 'Why not! A free meal sounds good right about now." She smiled as Andrew took her hand and led her to a small diner on the corner of the street.

"I didn't know about this place..." Anna mused as they sat down. "I like it here, it's quiet." Anna nodded.

The waiter came up and smirked at Anna. "Can I get you anything?" Anna looked up and smile. "A water, with no ice." He nodded. "Uhm.. same." Andrew stated.

The waiter left to get their orders. "What were You doing out there?' Andrew asked. Anna sighed. "I was looking for a friend." Andrew smirked. "You found one!" Anna giggled. "No, this is a different friend."

Andrew nodded. "A, GUY, friend?" She nodded, making Andrew flinch. "Jealous?" Anna asked with a smirk. "Very!" Andrew laughed.

Anna chuckled and nodded as the waiter brought them their drinks. "Anything else gorgeous?" Anna frowned and Andrew narrowed his eyes. "Yeah, we would like to be left alone."

The waiter glared at Andrew and left. "I HAVE to learn your intimidation tactics!" Anna laughed. Andrew chuckled. 'Use your womanly whiles, it works just as well."

Anna blushed. "Oh..." Andrew smiled. 'My full name is Andrew Murphy." Anna looked up. "Anna Stark."

Andrew feigned surprise. "Wow, Tony Stark's sister?" Anna flinched. "Greeeaaattt, I'm remembered as 'Tony's Stark's Sister' now."

Andrew looked sullen. "I'm sorry, I didn't knwo I hit a sore note." Anna shrugged. "I guess I better get used to it."

Andrew shook his head. "NEVER get used to second best!"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen.  
**

Anna walked right next to Andrew, the sun was setting by the time they had left the diner. "Thanks you, for a wonderful time Andrew." Anna said as they reached the front doors to the tower.

"It was my pleasure, Anna." He said with a graceful bow. Anna giggled. "I know this sounds weird, but I feel like I've known you my whole life." Andrew chuckled. "It's not weird, I feel the same."

Anna smiled softly, gazing into his caramel brown eyes. "Good night, Andrew Murphy." She whispered. Andrew smiled and leaned down a little. "Good night, Anna Stark." Anna bit her lip, anticipating his next move.

Andrew just looked into her eyes, then pulled away. "Until next time Miss Stark." He whispered, walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans Hammer sat through the boring conference, drawing a suit similar to Iron Man's in his notebook. "Mr. Hammer, would you please look up and pay attention?" Pepper Potts sighed, this was the third time she had to ask.

"Yes ma'am, sorry ma'am." Pepper shook her head and continued to watch the presentation. **_Someday._**He thought bitterly.**_Someday, I'll be in control of this hell hole._**He leaned back and closed his notebook, but not before Pepper caught sight of the drawing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna walked into the main living space and saw everyone sitting around, waiting for her. "Uhm... Hello?" She said nervously. "Please sit down Anna." Bruce said formally. Anna narrowed her eyes and complied.

"We want to know why you disappear for days on end." Steve said. Anna gave Evie a quick glare. _I didn't say anything... Don't make the mistake of calling these people stupid Aunt Anna._ Evie snapped.

"I... I just..." She stammered, shaken up by Evie's sharp words. Tony shook his head. "No, you need to stop this, what ever it is! I will NOT let you go down this road Anna!"

Anna blinked. "And what path is that? How do you even know what I feel or what I think?! You guys have NEVER talked to me!" Everyone stared at Anna in disbelief and sorrow.

"Tell us what is going on so we can help you, please." Elsa whispered softly, taking Anna's hand. Anna snatched her hand away and glared at everyone. "No, I like having secrets!" Anna then turned and left.

Anna paused in the hallway when she heard Evie mutter something to the others. Evie ran up. "Aunt Anna, maybe it's time you..." Anna cut Evie off. "No, if they actually cared, they would have come themselves."

Evie shook her head and sighed. "You can't keep this away from them forever." Anna glared at Evie fiercely. "THEY are the one's who ignored me when I begged for attention! THEY should have listened when they had the chance!"

Evie narrowed her, now, silver eyes. "You think you are alone in the pain you feel? You think you are the only one with secrets? Ever sense the Mandarin.. Ever sense then.. I've been WISHING I could end it all!" She growled angrily.

Anna paled at the thought. "Wh... What?!" She gasped. Evie nodded, her eyes still narrowed. "Shocking, isn't it? Learning something so violent about someone you love."

Anna tensed. "What I am doing is not violent!" Anna snapped. Evie raised a brow. "Hmm... Remember the first test ride?" Anna blushed. "Why would you even think to do that to yourself?" Anna asked, leaning against the wall.

"Because I had nightmares. I couldn't forget what happened to me... I don't think I ever will. But I realized that I was stronger than those urges, I CHOSE to be a survivor."

Evie turned to leave. "Can you say the same?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna slammed the door to her room and slipped into her lab. "Mark 42, the repairs to the suit are finished correct?" She asked curtly. "Yes ma'am." Mark 42 answered, bewildered by her temperament.

"Any bad guys out today?" She asked, entering her suit. "Crimson Cowl is in London, Captain Britain is fighting her as we speak, but he could us some back up." Mark 42 said warily.

Anna powered up the suit and glared at the coordinates. "Lets go."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen.**

Anna whizzed through the air, her anger flowed through her like hot lave through a volcano. "Miss Anna, you are now reaching Mach 2.5." Mark 42 clipped, trying not to sound worried.

"Thanks for the update." She said curtly, more focused on her destination than anything else. It didn't take long for her to reach London. Crimson Cowl had just sent Captain Britain into the wall of Big Ben, the stone crumbled around him.

Crimson was just about to use her cowl to drill into the Captain when Anna made a force field around him. Crimson made a sound of confusion when Anna barreled into her, knocking her to the ground.

Anna flew upwards and waited for Crimson Cowl to notice her. "Who are you?" Crimson growled, flying upwards to meet her. Anna paused, she had not considered a name for herself until this very moment.

"My name is Rescue." Anna stated, loving the voice the suit gave her, the voice the outside world got to hear. "What kind of name is that?" Crimson Cowl laughed. Anna felt her blood boil. "Well, what kind of name is Crimson Cowl?"

Crimson shook her head, clearly amused. "Because it fits who I am! But your name makes no sense! Have you rescued anyone?" Anna smirked within her helmet. 'I just rescued Captain Britain." She said smugly.

Crimson chuckled. "I would hardly call that a-." She was cut off as Captain Britain punched her in the face. "Oh, snap!" Anna laughed. But her excitement died down as Crimson Cowl flew straight at her, her hand poised to hit.

Anna lifted her left hand a wave of sonic pulses filled the air, stopping Crimson cold turkey. "Ah!" She screamed as she fell to the earth, the pulses causing her to throw up.

Anna flew down, making sure to keep the sonic pulses up and running. "I rescued London, I think I earned my name Justine Hammer." Anna stated, glared down at her. Justine wiped away some of the vomit on her chin. "You think you're so special? I know you're a prototype of some new suit Stark is make. My uncle will take you done, one way or another."

Anna blinked. "Who is your uncle?" She asked, but Justine fell unconscious. Anna turned off the pulse and landed beside her. "Well, that wasn't helpful." Anna muttered.

She turned as Captain Britain landed next to her. "Very well done Miss Rescue, I am honored you helped me." Anna nodded o him politely. "The honor was mine." She said humbly. _Even though I did most of the work when I got here. _

She was about to leave when the reporters arrived "Miss, miss, Tell the people your name!" Someone called. "Where did you get your tech? Is Stark your donor?" Another person screamed.

Anna blinked. "My name is Rescue, and I made this suit on my own. Stark had NOTHING to do with this!" And she flew off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony was tinkering in his lab when Fury called. "Where are you, Stark?" Fury demanded, his voice was raised and angry. "I'm in my lab, why should it concern you Patches?" Tony said, sounding annoyed at being interrupted.

"Turn on the TV and watch the news." Fury ordered. "Why?" Tony asked again. "Just do it!" Tony sighed and did as he was told.

**_"Today, a new hero has arisen. More on this subject with Diana."_**A perky brunette came on the screen. **_"Thank you Jenna, we have recent video captions of a new Iron Man like suit out helping Captain Britain take down Crimson Cowl, also known as Justine Hammer. When one of our reporters arrived at the scene to ask some questions, this all she she said."_**

The screen brought up a video, the suit was red and gold, like Tony's suits. _"Miss, miss, Tell me your name!" "Where did you get your tech? Is Stark your donor?"_ Tony shook his head. He had never seen this person in his life, which scared him even more.

The person in the suit turned to the screen. **_"My name is Rescue, and I made this suit on my own. Stark had NOTHING to do with this!"_**She stated before flying away.

Tony turned to TV off and sat down, shock coursed through him. "Well?" Fury stated impatiently. Tony shook his head. "We have a new hero, But I don't know who."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen. The test subjects idea came from Marvel Avengers Alliance.  
**

Anna flew home and had Mark 42 take the suit upstairs. "Anna, where are you?" Juliette called. "Right here." Anna stated, walking into he living room. "Do you know anything about this?" Tony asked.

Anna looked confused until she saw the TV screen. A picture of her suit was on the TV, the caption **Friend, or Foe?** "No, I don't know anything about this." Anna muttered, sounding barely believable to her own ears.

"Okay, thanks Anna." Tony sighed, getting up. "Where are you going Tony?" Juliette asked. "I need a glass of whiskey. Good, strong whiskey." He muttered.

Anna creased her brow and walked away. "Anna, who is this?" Anna looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I already told Tony I don't-." She cut herself off when she saw a fuzzy picture of herself and Andrew.

"Well?" Elsa said, impatient. "He's a guy." Anna muttered, blushing fiercely. "Obviously, but who is he?" Elsa narrowed her eyes. "His name is Andrew Murphy."

Elsa paled and dropped the picture, Anna watched as it floated to the ground. "Stay away from him, do you understand me?!" Elsa whispered urgently. Anna glared at her. "I don't have to do what you tell me."

Elsa grabbed Anna's collar and looked into her eyes. "No, you HAVE to stay away from him, it's for your own good." She looked frantic as she fought for words to tel her to stay away.

"You lost the chance to tell me whats good for me." Anna hissed, pushing her sister away and ran to her room, slamming the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans Smiled triumphantly as he stepped away from his creation. The suit was green, not red and gold like Stark's, but it was perfect in every way. It was probably better than anything Stark could make anyway.

He stepped into his suit and powered it on, once he could see outside he laughed. He felt powerful, he felt like a god! He immediately flew out of his workshop and took to the skies.

He smirked. "First, lets get the people to trust you." He said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was working on her suit when the news came on. **"Another new Iron Man is out on the streets. Some test subjects escaped from Dr. Hank McCoy's lab, as he was trying to save them. The Iron Man call's himself Titanium Man, is he a cohort of Rescue? Is he a cohort of Iron Man? More on this in just a moment."**

Anna creased her brow. "Mark 42, run a scan on all things Titanium Man, I want to know more." She waited, but nothing happened. "Mark 42?"

"I'm sorry Miss Anna, your brother has me doing the same thing for him." Mark 42 answer, putting the files on her work table. She narrowed her eyes as she read the blue transcript.

"Huh, is he on our side?" Anna asked, getting her suit prepped. "That is unknown Miss Anna." Mark 42 responded. "May I ask what you are doing?"

Anna powered on her suit and smirked. "Let's go give him an Iron Man's welcome."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I don't own the Avengers or Frozen... Or Titanium Man.**

Anna flew in, her sights targeted on Titanium Man as he flung test subjects in the air. Killing them as he kicked them into buildings. "That doesn't seem friendly to me." Anna mused. "Nor to me." Mark 42 replied.

Anna sped forward, stopping Titanium Man from hurting a young test subject. "I order you to stop! You are KILLING these test subjects!" Titanium Man tried to get around her and reach for a test subject, but Anna used a force field and protected herself on the test subjects.

Titanium looked at her. "I was intentionally killing them, they are a menace to society and need to be exterminated." Anna stared at him in disbelief. "You are talking about people!"

"I'm talking about pests!" He hissed back, raising his left hand. "Now get out of the way, or you'll be seen as a pest in my eyes." Anna shook her head. "No."

Titanium Man sighed. "So be it." He blasted at her, but her force field held it back. "So much for peaceful." She muttered to herself. She dodged another attack and raised her hand, the sonic pulses encircled Titanium Man and sent him to the ground.

She flew down, making sure he was down for the count. "Hey! He was trying to help us!" Someone yelled from the growing crowd. "You gotta be a villain! Why else would you attack the good guy?'

Anna looked at the angry crowd adn started to panic. "I- I was only protecting the test subjects! They are humans to!" But the crowd had grown to angry to hear her words.

"Miss Anna, it may be best to leave now." Mark 42 quipped, sounding worried. "Right." Anna put extra force into her boosters and shot into the air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tony watched the news, shocked. "Two new suits, what has this world come to? Trying to copy me?" He stumbled over to the bar and poured himself another whiskey, drinking it down like it's going out of style.

"Tony?" Anna called. Tony threw his glass in the sink. He was stuffing mints into his mouth when she walked in. "Oh, there you are." Tony smiled through the powerful taste of mint. "Whaths up?" He asked, his voice distorted by the mints.

"Are you okay?" Anna asked. "Yeth, I bith my tongue." He explained. Anna nodded slowly, looking at him like he was crazy. "Okay, did you watch the news? Crazy huh?" Tony nodded, looking depressed. "Yeth, I thaw."

Anna suddenly looked like she was trying to hold back a smirk. "Hey Tony, are you sore?' Tony looked confused. "No, I'm not thor." Anna snorted. "I know you're not Thor, I was asking if you were sore!"

Tony rolled his eyes and stayed silent, swallowing the rest of the mints. _I will never eat another mint again! _He said to himself, gagging silently.

"I got to go, I'll talk to you later big bro!" Anna kissed her brother's cheek adn ran out of the room.

Tony sighed and leaned back in his chair. "Yah me." He sighed, a breath of minty freshness filled the air around him.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I don't own anything but Evie and Juliette... And Nathanial.**

Anna was in her room, contemplating what her next move will be when Evie ran in. "Aunt Anna, have you seen the news?" Anna shot up. "No, what's going on?" Evie turned on Anna's TV and watched Anna for her reaction.

**"We have been told that Titanium Man was attacked by Rescue not three hours ago. Titanium Man was protecting innocent bystanders from an outbreak of test subjects that had escaped Dr. McCoy's lab early in the morning. Rescue swooped down and attacked Titanium Man whilst he brought down mutable test subjects who were harming the crowds of New York."**

Anna blinked. "HE WAS FREAKING KILLING THEM!" She yelled, looking angry. "I know." Evie stated, giving her aunt a cool look. "Go ahead, say it!Tell me that I should tell the whole world who Rescue truly is!"

Evie tilted her head to the side. "No, because you shouldn't." Anna blinked. "What?" Evie sat down next to Anna. "Don't give up, you have to fight for what you believe in." Anna's shoulders slumped and she sighed. "I'm a failure Evie, I should just give up this whole idea."

Evie shook her head. "No, because I won't let you." Anna looked up. "And how are you going to help me?" Evie smirked. "m gonna join you in the field."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna walked to the diner on the corner and waited for Andrew to arrive. "Hey!" Andrew beamed when he walked through the door. 'Hey." Andrew slid into the seat across from hers. "Did you hear about the new Iron Man? Titanium Man?" Anna frowned. "Yeah, I did."

Andrew paused and looked at Anna's unhappy face. "You don't like him, do you?" Anna shook her head. 'He was murdering innocent test subjects." Andrew leaned back. "The test subjects have killed as well."

Anna narrowed her eyes. "They didn't know what they were doing! They were under mind control!" Andrew nodded in agreement. "Point taken, but maybe Titanium Man isn't completely in the wrong."

Anna scoffed. "He so is! He told me he would kill whatever he saw as pests." Andrew shook his head. "They could be construed as pests in some peoples eyes." Anna glared at Andrew with such anger he should have turned into flames.

"They are people, people with families." Anna stood up. "When you get your head screwed on right, you can call on me again." And left.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Elsa sat in her bedroom. A deep, sinking feeling twisted her gut painfully. "Is there anything I can get for you Elsa?" Bruce asked gently. Elsa loved him for that, he knew when something was wrong. "A cup of earl gray would be fantastic." She muttered softly. "do you want to talk about it?" Bruce asked.

Elsa sighed. "Not really, but I think Anna is in danger." Bruce creased his brow together in concern. "What kind of danger?" Elsa shrugged. "I think she is putting herself in dangerous situations just to spite Tony and myself."

Bruce shook his head. "Anna has more sense than that." Elsa sighed. "But do we really know that? Evie and Anna have been slinking around a lot recently." Bruce sighed. "Evie is Anna's niece just as much as she is your own."

"But Evie is a trouble maker! She could be getting Anna mixed in some stuff!" Elsa snapped. Bruce stared at Elsa in disbelief. "You do realize you are talking about Evie, right? Not some gang member."

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmm, remember the Mandarin?" Bruce frowned. "She's changed since then." Elsa narrowed her eyes. "Not for the better in my opinion."

Bruce stood up. "Evie is not a traitor. If there is one thing about her that we all love, it's her loyalty."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you sure you want to do this? Everyone knows you're Iron raven." Anna said, staring at Evie's ensemble, which consisted of a black leather jumpsuit, repolsors, and her wings. "Yes, if everything goes to plan, they will think you are an Avengers because you are with me."

Anna frowned. "And if you're wrong?" Evie paused and smirked. "Than I'll take the blame, not you. So it's a win-win. Now shall we?" she motioned to the widow. "Elders first." Anna snorted and took to the skies.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:I don't own the Avengers, Titanium Man, or Frozen.**

Anna hovered nearby as Evie scouted the area for her. "No sign of Titanium Man, but Copycat is shooting up a storm down between Flanders and Southport." Evie reported, flapping her wings a couple times to stay in the air.

"How do you know it's Copycat?" Anna asked, bringing up her file in her helmet. "Mind reader here." Evie reminding her, raising her hand and waving it. "Oh, right."

Anna looked down and zoomed in her vision. "We need to get down there and stop her before more people get hurt." Anna decided. "Duh!" Evie said, rolling her gray eyes.

Anna scoffed. "Hey, I'm new to this business." Evie chuckled. "Worry not, young Padawan, the ways of the Jedi are simple." Anna raised her brow. "We watched Star Wars last night." Evie said, blushing in embarrassment.

Anna formed her lips in the shape of an _O_. "Lets get going, before Copycat leaves." Anna ordered. "Yes ma'am!' Evie said, saluting her.

Anna sighed and flew down. Copycat was shooting up a storm, mutable people were either sprawled out dead, or trying to escape the crazy woman mutant. Evie looked at Anna, her face serious. "Copycat, you are under arrest for mass murder." Anna stated, lifting her sonic pulse arm.

Copycat looked up and scoffed. "Rescue? They send me a bad-guy pretending to be good?" Anna felt her blood boil. Evie flew down and hovered next to Anna. "Last I checked, I was on the good side, and I'm working with her to bring you down."

Anna didn't give Evie a look. _I've never seen her look and sound so serious and... Cold. _Copycat snarled. "Oh, I'm terrified!" Copycat narrowed her red eyes and watched as Evie and Anna surrounded her. One to her back, and one to her front.

Evie looked at Anna and gave her a slight nod. A signal ordering her to move in, and quickly. Anna dove down and sped towards Copycat. Copycat waited until last second to jump up and jump off of Anna, the force sending her backwards.

Evie silently cursed and flew down herself, using her wings to stir up some leaves and dirt. Copycat shielded her eyes and shifted into Loki. "You wouldn't hurt me." Copycat/Loki said loudly, trying to be heard over the wind.

Evie faltered only a moment, giving Copycat a chance to shift into Deapool's form and jump up at Evie, shooting her Arc Reactor into her chest, crushing her heart slightly.

Anna gasped and turned on her sonic pulse. _I love this thing. _She thought to herself as Copycat returned to her original form and crouched to the ground, holding her ears.

The police and SHIELD appeared and Anna went up in the sky. She watched through street cameras as SHIELD carted Evie away. "This is all my fault!" Anna exclaimed. "No, Evie took the chance. She MADE this choice." Mark 42 stated.

Anna looked at the ground. "Then why do I feel guilty?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bruce walked out of the hospital room and looked at Fury. "Her Regen saved her more than anything, but she needs a new Arc Reactor." Fury nodded. "I want to interrogate her, now if possible."

Bruce blinked. "Interrogate? What ever for?" Fury gave Bruce a cold stare. "She was helping a criminal, I want to know why." Bruce frowned. "Evie is headstrong, but she always has a good reason for these things."

Fury walked past Bruce. "Even when she went after the Mandarin?" Bruce nodded. "Even then." Fury ignored him and walked into Evie's room.

Evie looked up, her face stoic and expressionless. "What were you doing with Rescue?" Evie didn't change her expression. "Helping her, what else would I be doing?"

Fury narrowed his eyes. "She is a criminal, a bad-guy." Evie lifted her head high, looking proud and haughty. _Like her father. _Fury thought bitterly. "She isn't any of those things, she is on OUR side. Titanium Man is the bad-guy."

Fury shook his head. "You're wrong, he had made contact and wishes to be part of the team." Evie blanched. "You declined right?" Fury shook his head again, looking proud of himself. "I told him to come to the Avengers Tower on Saturday."

Evie shook her head. "Nick, I can't read his mind." Fury shrugged. "Then how do you know-?" Evie cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Because of his suit, I can't read his mind because of his suit!"

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Maybe he knew about you and wanted to keep his identity a secret." Evie shook her head, looking angrier. "No, he's hiding something!" She snapped.

Nick raised his hand. "I came here to tell you that you are under house arrest until we know more about this Rescue person." Evie gaped. "No, you CAN'T put me under any kind of arrest!"

Nick didn't say anything as two SHIELD agents walked in. "Yes, I can."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I don't own anything except Evie and Juliette. Go check out the Poll on my profile! If you don't know the story.. Go read it!**

Once Anna got home, she went straight to Evie's room. "Evie?" She whispered, opening the door. Evie was lying on her bed, heart rate monitors beeped. Proving she was alive and well. "I'm so sorry!" Anna gasped, running to her nieces side.

"Don't sweat it! I wasn't gonna die, Bruce said my Regen is healing the worst of it." Evie replied, sitting up. Anna sighed in relief. "But you got placed under arrest because of me." Anna whispered.

"I choose to help you, and I'll do it again." Evie whispered back. "No, I wouldn't ask that of you! You could get in more trouble if you do!" Anna stated, looking around her room. "I might not let you make that choice." Evie replied, looking serious again.

"Can I ask you something?" Anna asked, wanting to change the subject. "Sure, what's up?" Anna looked her in the eye. "When we faced Copycat, you looked so... Cold." Anna paused to get her breathe. "Why is that?"

Evie frowned. "The funny thing is that you aren't the first to ask that," she chuckled breathlessly. "I don't know, I go into this mode and I don't leave it until after the battle."

Anna nodded. "Okay, feel better." She patted Evie's leg and walked out. "I'm here for you Aunt Anna, remember that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna was drinking a cup of coffee when Andrew walked through the door. "You're right, there is something wrong about Titanium Man." Anna scoffed. "What made you come to that conclusion?"

Andrew creased his brow. "You didn't hear? TM was just caught helping Dr. Doom and Crimson Cowl." Anna gaped. "Crimson Cowl is in jail!" Andrew shook his head. "She escaped, probably with the help the help of Titanium Man himself."

Anna leaned back, thoughtful. "What are your thoughts on Rescue?" Andrew shrugged. "Iron Raven helped her out, that must mean something." Anna creased her brow. "What do you mean?"

Andrew looked into her eyes. "Iron Raven may not be the most sophisticated member of the Avengers, but she is a favorite among the people. She takes risjes that no one else would. If she helps out Rescue, than clearly we are missing something about Rescue."

Anna nodded in agreement. "My niece is strong willed and head strong, but she knows right from wrong." Andrew smiled. 'Did she say anything to you? About Rescue, I mean."

Anna shook her head. "No, she's been cooped up in her room," she looked around to make sure no one was near. "She has been placed under house arrest for helping Rescue."

Andrew shook his head in disbelief. "Why? She didn't do anything bad!" Anna sighed. 'Because Rescue is a bad-guy in the government's eyes, and so Evie is now a rogue hero."

Andrew shook his head. "Damn." He whispered. "Is there anything I can do?" Anna shook her head adn got up. "Pray that Rescue prevails, that's all anyone can do."


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I don't own anything except Evie and Juliette. GO CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE! It'll be up until April First. **

Anna hovered over the Union Field Cemetery as the flames of a million little candles flickered in the dusk air. "The families of the fallen test subjects." Anna muttered to herself.

She watched as they went along with their business, mourning their lost loved ones. "Titanium Man did this, he ruined lives that day." Anna stated, angry at the other man and at herself for not stopping him in time.

"Are you going to go down there?" Evie asked over the phone. Anna sighed and shrugged. "Would I even be welcome there?" She heard Evie sigh. "Probably, you were the one who wanted to SAVE them, not destroy them. I bet you're the hero in their hearts."

Anna thought about it. "What if you're wrong?" Evie scoffed. "You are always saying _if,_Let life takes it course and live a little." Anna sighed and dove down. "I'm gonna let you go." Evie made a noise and hung up.

Anna almost turned back when she saw the eyes of the people turn to look at her. _This was a horrible idea! _She thought, panic seized her heart. She forced herself to land and look around.

No one moved, they just looked at her. After a few moments of complete silence, a little girl waddled up to Anna, her mother made no move to stop the child. Anna kneeled down, her metal face was now at the girls level.

"You save my daddy." The girl whispered, clutching a ragged doll in her arms. "I did what I thought was best." Anna said softly, turning the volume down in her helmet so she wouldn't scare the girl.

The girl smiled, her eyes were brightened with glimmers of hope and awe. "You are a hero, I don't care what the news people say." Anna smiled and gently patted the girls head. "I did what I had to."

Anna stood to leave when the girls hand gently pressed against her leg. "I want you to have this." She whispered. Anna looked down at the doll that the girl offered her. "I couldn't!" Anna breathed, her eyes tearing up.

"Please!" The girls smile warmed Anna's heart. Anna bent down again. "What is your name?" The girl beamed at the thought of her hero asking for her name. "Jessie."

Anna opened up one of her compartments and held up a microchip, it wasn't important, it was a back up in case she needed to hack into a computer. "This is my gift to you, Jessie."

Jessie squealed and held the microchip like it was a piece of gold. "Thank you, Rescue." She giggled, gently handing her the doll. Anna looked at the doll. It was old an worn, but love lingered on it's fabric.

"I'll treasure her, always." Anna promised, she stood tall, and nodded two the crowd before taking to the sky.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna came home and went to her room, she put the doll on her bookcase and looked at it. "Jessie, I like it." She muttered, a soft smile clung to her lips as she stared at the ratty doll.

Steve knocked on the door and popped his head in. "Hey, how are you?" He asked softly. "I'm great, come on in." Anna sat up and smiled as Steve sat next to her.

"You're more like your brother than we thought." Steve whispered, looking down at her. "What do you mean?" Ana asked, she couldn't remove her eyes from Steve's, she was captivated.

Steve leaned closer, looking uncertain. "You act like him, her think like him. Sometimes I think you are him, in a female body." Anna blushed. "Thanks?" She chuckled.

Steve gently wrapped his fingers around her chin and gazed deeply into her eyes. "But you're your own person at the same time, you're unique." Anna felt her breath catch in her throat.

Steve didn't say anything else as he gently pressed his lips to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the feel. HE held her close, not letting her go for a long time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mark 42 flew out to a unknown location and blew some stuff up. No matter what he did, she still was in love with _Steve_ _Rogers_. He destroyed a tree and watched it fall and. Wishing it were Steve.

He silently reprimanded himself, Steve was a good friend and a good ally. He shouldn't let his human feelings get the better of him.

But he couldn't help it, he was in love.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I don't own ANYTHING! Just Evie and Juliette. I know this isn't the best chapter, But I was bored with the way it was going :P I'll work on it.  
**

Rescue had made more than one appearance since the cemetery, fighting against the bad-guys. Today she had just finished a fight with Hydro-Man, she had fought by Reed Richards side.

Anna flew down and faced Reed. "Well done Rescue, maybe we should give you the benefit of the doubt before sending you to jail." Reed said, nodding to her. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind when I'm being chased by S.H.I.E.L.D." Anna said blandly.

Reed smiled softly. "I know who you are, but I'll keep quiet." He said softly. Anna blanched inside her helmet. "What do you mean?" She whispered, her heart racing and her ears pounded by the sound of her heartbeat.. "A N N A, does that sound familiar?" Reed asked, looking around before he spoke.

Anna pursed her lips. "Good day to you Mr. Fantastic." She said curtly before taking off. "Call, Evie." Anna ordered Mark 42, who complied. "Hello?" Evie yawned. "Reed knows." Anna said breathlessly.

Evie didn't say anything for a while. "How? How does he know?" She asked. "I don't know! But he does, and I don't know what to do!" Anna stated, sounding nervous even to her own ears. "Keep calm, I'll call him adn talk to Reed." Evie ordered and hung up.

Anna sighed and flew home, worry flushed her cheeks. Did other people know? Who else figured it out?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans walked upstairs, smiling as his son was watching his T.V. show. "Hey, kiddo." Hans said softly. Daniel smiled. "Hey, Dad. Did you know that Rescue is being called a hero now?"

Hans frowned. "Is she now?" He mused, trying to sound excited for the tyke. "Yeah! And she helped Mr. Fantastic today!" Daniel said with a grin, innocence and glee brightened his gray eyes.

"Good for Rescue, but what do you think of Titanium Man?" Hans asked, sounding slightly uncertain. "Well, he wanted to hurt the Test Subjects, which is kinda okay because they do bad things. But Rescue wanted them to not be hurt." Daniel looked up at his father. "Why did Titanium Man hurt them?"

Hans frowned. "They wanted to hurt people, that's why." Hans whispered, patting Daniel's head. Daniel nodded and went back to watching his show, not paying any attention to his father.

Hans carefully stood up and went to his room. "They think Rescue is a hero? I'll put an end to that!' He fumed, before closing his door.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! I've been extremely busy! Now we all know I don't own anything! **

Anna was patrolling the sky's, keeping a keen eye out for danger. "Mark 42, would you run a satellite scan on the-?" She was cut off as a repulsor sent her flying into the ground.

She landed on the ground, sending dark soil and green grass high into the trees of Central Park. Anna groaned as she moved her body slightly, every move sent a deep ache into her muscles.

She looked up, but through the fuzziness of her screen, she was unable to see anything. She tried to contact Mark 42, nothing. She tried to power up her suit, nothing. "Shit." She mumbled under her breath, sitting up.

She was about to stand when large, metal hands grabbed her from behind. She screamed, the sound that came out of her voice changer was shrill and painful to the ears.

The hands turned her towards the face of none other than Titanium Man. "So, _you're _the peoples hero?" He snarled, flinging her into a tree. Her back popped on contact, making her hiss in pain.

She fell unto the ground and shakily stood up, smirking as her suit came back online. "You're pathetic! You can't even defend yourself!" Titanium Man leered, coming at her full force.

Anna raised her hand and a force field encircled her, causing Titanium Man to bounce off and land a few feet away. Anna smirked. "What's this about me not being able to defend myself?" She chuckled.

Titanium Man lifted himself into the air, his mask glared down at her. "You haven't seen what I can do." He snapped, flying towards her at full speed. Anna went up into the sky last minute, letting Titanium Man fly straight into a tree.

"That suit is so bulky! It's amazing you can even get into the air." Anna laughed, feeling so sure of herself. Titanium Man paused. "You think you're better than me? Then why don't you hit me first?" He said coolly. Anna smirked, not catching that it was a trick, and pointed her sonic arm at him adn let the sonic pulses rush towards him.

Titanium Man raised his own hand and the pulse that Anna had sent towards him was now coming straight at Anna. Anna's screens went all funky and she felt nauseous as the pulses echoed in her ears.

She fought to get away from the sound when it stopped. "Wanna try again?" Titanium Man asked, sounding innocent. "You bet, ass wipe!" Anna snarled, rushing at him.

Titanium Man intercepted her attack and punched her in the gut, Anna gasped and flew backwards. Her long distance attacks didn't work. She decided to fight hand to hand, they each had an edge because of their suits.

Anna flew at him and punched his mask, the clang of metal against metal rang through the air like a bell. She dodged as Titanium Man sent a repulsor blast at her. He may have fire power, but she had speed.

Anna thought she had an opening in his defenses when he doubled his repulsor power and blasted Anna into the sky. Anna spun out of control, her suit offline for the second time that day.

Titanium Man sped up and blasted her down, sending her into the dirt once again. Anna couldn't move, she hurt everywhere and her head pounded like a drum.

Titanium Man landed next to her and aim straight at her. "Good night, Rescue." He hissed, Anna stared straight at him, accepting that this was the end.

Just as the sound of a repulsor went off, she saw Titanium Man's helmet fly off, landing right next to Anna. Han Hammer's face was now visible to both Anna, and her savior.

Han blanched and aimed upwards, shooting at Anna's rescuer. Anna followed at bright flash that was going straight at Mark 42. Anna felt panic seize her heart and she let out a scream of warning.

Mark 42 dodged and flew down to Anna. "Rescue!" Mark 42 called out, flying towards her. Anna stood up and flew up as far as her damaged suit could go.

Mark 42 sent another blast at Titanium Man and grabbed Anna's arm. 'Let's get out of here before you get killed!" He said in a low voice, which sent shivers down Anna's bruised spine.

But before they could even move one more inch, Mark 42 pushed Anna away adn a large flash of repulsor energy engulfed Mark 42.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** **:p Another chapter! I don't own anything except Juliette and Evie.**

Anna had flown home with Mark 42 in her arms, tears clouded her sight as she burst through Evie's window. Anna dropped Mark 42 out of shock from what she saw.

She saw a jet black and blood red she-wolf with black wings unfurled and gold/silver eyes staring at her in fear, ears laid back and teeth bared. "Evie?" Anna breathed exiting her suit. _Anna! _Evie gasped in her mind, shifting in a split second.

Anna blinked. "YOU CAN STILL SHIFT!?" She screamed, flinging her arms about. Evie glared at her. "Obviously, but we all have our secrets." Evie said, sounding annoyed.

Anna just stared at her niece. "Why keep something like this away from us?" She breathed, confused. "Why do you keep your secrets from them?" Evie retorted, smirking because she knew she had Anna.

"That's different, I'm worried that if I show my true face that'll I'll hurt them!" Anna snapped. Evie raised a brow. "How have you guys reacted to my 'not' being able to shift?" Evie asked, using air quotations on the word Not.

"Well... I..." Anna stammered. Truth was, everyone was calmer now that she couldn't shift, she was in no danger if Fenris would rise again, like Loki said he might.

"Exactly." Evie sighed. "I know the risks because of my finding a way to shift once more, you think I stay in the boring room all the time?" Evie smirked. "I run every night and I never get in trouble because no one would believe me."

Anna's mouth fell open. "Tell you what, you tell the team the truth, I'll tell them about my shape-shifting." Evie promised growing wolf claws and sliding it across her collarbone, blood trickled down. She had just given a wolf's promise.

"Okay, fine." Anna said. "Now help me get Mark 42 out of here and into my workshop!" Evie nodded and helped her carry the broken suit to the workshop.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evie had left Anna alone, which was fine by her, she need all of her concentration on fixing Mark 42 before Tony realized who had taken the fall for her.

She opened up his memory bank and plugged into her laptop, letting the files flow into her computer, until she saw a video with her at the diner on it. She clicked it and watched as Mark 42 entered the diner, looks at Anna and calls out her name.

In Andrew's voice.

Anna watched in horror as video Anna talked to Mark 42/Andrew like he was an old friend.

"Oh my-!" She gasped as Mark 42, now rebooted, grabbed her arm. "I'm sorry." He said, sounding like he was tired. "You should be!" Anna said, close to tears. "You lied to me! I... I fell for you!" She chocked, sobbing as realization hit her like a baseball bat to a baseball.

"You did?" Mark 42 asked, sounding a little pleased. "Don't change the subject!" Anna snapped. "How could you do this to me?" She asked.

"I love you." Was all Mark 42 said. Anna felt the world tip to the side, everything became blurry as she fainted to the floor.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** **:p Another chapter! I don't own anything except Juliette and Evie.**

Anna woke with a banging headache, Tony and Elsa's voice were muffled as she came to. "What the... Anna!" Elsa gasped, stroking her head. "Ow..." Anna muttered, sitting up slowly.

"So, how does it feel, knowing it was _you _who got Evie on house arrest?" Tony said coldly, holding a glass of gin in his hand. "How did you... Never mind, I can guess." Anna sighed, remembering what happened with Mark 42.

"Tony, can't you wait until she is on her feet to question her?" Elsa growled, glaring at her younger brother. "No, it's fine. I felt guilty, but she didn't mind." Anna snarled, getting out of the bed.

"Because house arrest doesn't mean a thing to me!" Evie sighed, walking into the room, her metallic wings hugged her back. "It should! You were found guilty of treason, but because you were my daughter you got the easy punishment!" Tony yelled.

"Or, because Fury knew the truth and had to pretend to punish me." Evie said with an easy smirk. Fury walks in behind her. "I know everything that happens with you guys."

**_Even my shape-shifting._ **Evie said in Anna's mind. "Good to know that I was being tracked." Anna sighed. "Ever head of the saying _Keep you friends close, but your enemies closer_?"

Anna nodded, Elsa holding her close. "That's all I was doing, keeping my enemy close. I knew Titanium Man was against S.H.I.E.L.D. from the get go. I knew you were on our side. I influenced Evie to keep you close once I found out what you were doing, and she obliged gratefully."

Tony shook his head in disbelief. "I need a drink." He muttered, walking away. "Tony, TONY!" Elsa yelled, following.

"Well, when do I get to go out in public again?" Anna asked, glancing at Fury and Evie. "Soon, actually, now if you want, we can go flying together." Evie said, holding her hand out. "Okay, but you pay for ice cream." Anna warned as she followed Evie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hans stumbled into his living room, the stench of rum and whiskey clung to his clothes. "Daddy..." Daniel trailed off as he fought the reflex to gag. He turned to run upstairs, to leave his father alone.

He knew that his father was drunk, once again.

"Danny, come down here!" Hans yelled, throwing the bottle at the wall. "Yes?" Daniel asked warily, narrowing his hazel eyes. "Who do you prefer as a hero? Rescue, or Titanium Man?" Hans slurred, glaring down at his son.

"I like Rescue, she didn't want to hurt people." Daniel stated, looking up at the man he once cared about, the man he once looked up to. The man he could no longer call his father in public, because his face was on the T.V. with his body inside of Titanium Man's armor.

"Really? Why is she so much better than me? Because I can kick ass?" He pushed the boy away, disgusted. "I'll kill her, I'll show her face, then I will kill her while she watches."


End file.
